Palpitations
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: Will may be on the lookout, making sure the Romans won't have the chance to attack camp but that never stopped his mind from drifting towards a certain son of Hades. Specially when Nico manages to make his heart do some rapid beatings and somersaults with his mere presence alone. Solangelo. Will's POV.
**Hi. So Will's POV during his scouting escapades with Nico, Cecil and Lou anyone?**

* * *

So ever had that feeling? That moment when you got sudden palpitations and your breathing going so fast you actually thought you'd pass out and yet it's the exact opposite? That in reality you feel alive and refreshed and just plain happy? That for brief moments you end up forgetting that the world as you know it is in great danger because you had your eyes focused on something ethereal and beautiful?

That is what Will Solace feels right now.

Or rather that is what a certain someone makes him feel.

Nico di Angelo had always been a puzzle whose pieces are so intricate that one needs to take a double take before knowing entirely what piece goes where and Will wanted to be that person to finally fit every single piece to where they entirely belong.

He's just simply too fascinated with the Son of Hades that if being true to himself, it's becoming borderline addictive.

"The baby!"

Nico di Angelo grinned. It's not a full blown smile and sure the upwards twitching of his lips only shows how much he's not used to such gestures and yet Will found himself being captivated much more than he already is.

"My hand is still shaking, see?" He had grabbed Nico's hands and joined it with his own and the sudden feeling of being jolted with some kind of electricity sent actual shivers to his spine. The nice feeling had been welcomed.

And yet, at that exact same moment, fear crept inside his very being. Nico di Angelo is currently in a state of danger and that sent not so great feelings to Will.

"The Romans are attacking at dawn and I've got to-" Will was quick to interrupt before Nico can finish what he's about to say.

"...if you're planning to shadow travel to that command tent, then forget it"

"Excuse me?"

Whoa. Nico di Angelo is one stubborn kid. But two can always play the game. Besides, he's got that drive to save the Son of Hades and no one, not even the fact that the world might end can change that.

"You are not shadow traveling. Doctor's orders"

"The camp is about to be destroyed-"

Will inwardly facepalmed. Nico is more stubborn than what people gave him credit for. This can take longer than how my much Will prefers it to. Looks like he'll have to up his level of commitment in regards to the Son of Hades.

Besides, he does quite enjoy their bantering. Not everyone can live up to tell tales about them having some decent, if it can pass as one and okay maybe this isn't Will's ideal kind of conversation with the gloomy demigod but not everyone had striked a conversation with Nico.

And quite frankly, Will feels rather special.

So special to the point that at one time, he even found the guts to cut Nico and Octavian's rather heated conversation only to reprimand the former about his ridiculous idea of not being wanted and not being welcomed inside camp. Many would want him to stay, Will being the very person on top of that list.

"Nobody wants me. I'm a child of-" Will doesn't know where it came from but hearing those words coming out if the other simply sent emotions of anger and disbelief in him. Is that what Nico had been thinking all this time. That he's alone and that nobody wants him?

Why would he think that way.

Before Will can reconsider his words, he found himself scolding Nico. About how nobody's pushing him away and how people would actually like the idea of being his friend. Of the very idea that he's been the one trying to pull himself away from the rest of them.

He would have told Nico more if only some annoying, anemic loser whom he will never be proud to actually have some godly familial connections with, didn't interrupt them.

Anemic loser. Maybe he should call Octavian that just for his own satisfaction. He totally called him that.

And then the Anemic loser's onagers where fired up but didn't damage the camp thanks to Cecil and his skills of messing things up. Will would have laughed upon the disbelief on Octavian's facial expression if only the situation they are right now isn't as grim as it looked.

Besides no matter how annoying Anemic loser is, there's still a huge part of him that want to reason with Anemic los- how many times had he called Octavian that? Anyways, there's still a great part of him wanting to save the Augur from his own crazy.

The very idea of wanting to save Octavian sounded a bit more and more like going to to no side. Still he tried. "Don't do this, Octavian..."

't listen. Of course.

Adding more fuel to the fire, here comes the Greek demigods and Will had seen the worry in Nico's eyes. Personally, he couldn't agree more with Nico. This is not good.

Looks like an impending war between the two camps is inevitable.

Will thanked the gods he was wrong. As just when both sides were to strike at the other, here comes someone bearing the Athena Parthenos. The Son of Apollo let out another taxicab whistle and pointed to the North.

"Don't be stupid" He yelled "Look"

To Will, having seen the statue and having it reunite the two camps had sent an array of different emotions. Happiness. Gratitude. Thankfulness. Positivity. But none of those is incomparable with the emotion he found on the Son if Hades.

That's when Will knew, Nico di Angelo is his very own special kind of drug.


End file.
